prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Viper
| birth_place = Ayr, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Glasgow, Scotland | trainer = Damian O'Connor Mikey Whiplash Source Wrestling School | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Kimberly Benson (13 May 1991) is a Scottish female wrestler best known by her ring name Piper Niven. Professional wrestling career Viper made her debut in wrestling in 2008. She was trained by local wrestling mentor Damian O'Connor and Mikey Whiplash. In 2009, Viper made her first professional appearance for Scottish Wrestling Alliance. Since then, Viper has competed for the SWA, Pro Wrestling EVE, and Insane Championship Wrestling: Fierce Females WCPW and in the WWE as part of the Mae Young Classic. She also worked matches in France. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling TNA British Bootcamp (2014) During 20 October, 2014, Viper participated in the TNA British Boot Camp, competing with fellow UK wrestlers Nikki Storm, El Ligero, Noam Dar, Mark Andrews, Kay Lee Ray, Rampage Brown and Kris Travis. The contest was eventually won by Mark Andrews. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017, 2019) WWE Mae Young Classic (2017) Benson was among several female wrestlers from around the world to participate in the 2017 WWE Mae Young Classic. She made her WWE debut under the ring name Piper Niven. On 13 July she advanced in the first round after eliminating Santana Garrett. The following night on 14 July Niven advanced in the second round after defeating Serena Deeb. During the third round held on that same night, Niven was eliminated by Toni Storm. Two years later, Niven returned for the fourth show of the 2019 WrestleMania Axxess event on 8 April, defeating Zelina Vega. Two nights later during the 10 April 2019 episode of NXT UK, Niven defeated Portuguese recruit Killer Kelly. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Elevator Drop :*''Avalanche'' :*Powerslam :*''Snake Bite'' (electric chair facebuster) :*''Viper Bomb'' (Vader Bomb) :*Michinoku Driver Championships and accomplishments *'Association Biterroise de Catch' **ABC Women's Championship (1 time) *'Alpha Omega Wrestling' **AOW Women's Championship (1 time) *'British Empire Wrestling' **SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship (1 time) *'Fierce Females' **Fierce Females Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Women's Championship (2 times) *'Preston City Wrestling' **PCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling EVE' **Pro Wrestling EVE Championship (1 time) **Pro Wrestling EVE International Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #37 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #54 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #75 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Scottish Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Future Division Championship (1 time) *'World of Sport Wrestling' **WOS Women's Championship (2 times) *'World Wide Wrestling League' **W3L Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Artist Of Stardom Championship (1 time) – with Io Shirai & HZK External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Kimberly Benson on Facebook * Kimberly Benson on Twitter * Profile at Wrestling Data.net Category:1991 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Bellatrix current roster Category:HXC Wrestling current roster Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:LCW Roses current roster Category:Pride Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Ulster alumni Category:Scottish School Of Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Gut Check Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni